


I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it!

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Nessian Drabbles [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Written Pre-ACoWaR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: WRITTEN PRE-ACOWAR. Heat and exhaustion go to Nesta's head a little





	I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it!

The sun beat down steadily on the training area atop the House of Wind. The heat was unforgiving even though evening was about to break. Azriel and Cassian continued to train with their swords. Slashing, hacking and dodging.

Nesta stood near by, drinking a glass of water that had become too warm in the heat but she drank it regardless. She was much too thirsty. Cassian had been brutal in their training just before he had started with Azriel. Her arm shook a little as she held the glass in front of her. With nothing else to grab her attention she watched the two Illyrian warriors.

Cassian had taken his shirt off and the top half of his body was slick with sweat. Nesta couldn’t look away. Despite how arrogant and frustrating he was, there was no denying that he was attractive. They had been dancing around each other ever since she has arrived in Velaris, sometimes getting dangerously close to something more than the unrelenting provoking of the other.

As she lifted the glass to her mouth again and tried to think of anything else. She focused on how uncomfortably warm the water was, how much her muscles ached, blisters popping. Anything to keep her mind off the fine specimen in front of her.

As she lowered her glass the said specimen appeared before her. Smirking. Then he lent over, encroaching too closely into her personal space. She could feel the heat radiating off him and could see the rivulets of sweat dripping and sliding down his body. She followed one as slid down in between his pectorals, then to his abdominal muscles, then…

Nesta’s eyes snapped up. “Get your hot body away from me.”

Cassian just gave her a look as he poured himself a glass of water.

“I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it!” Nesta’s voice rose defensively.

“Whatever you say, Sweetheart,” Cassain as he raised his glass to his lips, eyes dancing over the rim of his glass.


End file.
